Postacie/Inni
right|120px Lista postaci bardzo długa, ponieważ seria Monster High opowiada o perypetiach szkolnych. Do listy zaliczają się Straszyciółki (czyli główne bohaterki jak np. Frankie Stein), reszta uczniów Straszyceum, nauczyciele (np. pan Hack), postacie występujące tylko w książkach (np. Melody Carver) oraz inni (np. Beeanna). Inni uczniowie 'Archer' Jest centaurem. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Zatrzymać czas, jako postać w tle. Znaczącą rolę odgrywa dopiero w odcinku Brykający amant. |left|90px 'Bram Devein' Syn wampira, ma około 1703 lata. Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum uczęszczał do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chodzi z Gorią Fangtell. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. 'Brocko' Wilkołak przeniesiony do Straszyceum z Liceum Półksiężycowego. Należy do tzw. Sfory Romulusa. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice Kulturowe Kłów i Futer. 'Buzz Wingman' Chłopak-mucha. Postać w tle. 'Dougey' Wilkołak przeniesiony do Straszyceum z Liceum Pół-Księżycowego. Należy do Sfory Romulusa. 'Don Truposz' Jeden z zombie. Często występuje w tle. W odcinku Miłosny trójkąt Bermudzki walczy z Wolnym-Moe o miłość Ghouli. Pomimo wszystko, on i Moe się przyjaźnią. Don należy do klubu szachowego. 'Eyera' Chłopak z jednym wielkim okiem zamiast głowy. Postać w tle. |left|90px 'Goria Fangtel' Córka wampira. Przed przeniesieniem do Straszyceum uczęszczała do Liceum Dzwonnicy. Chodzi z Bramem Deveinem. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. left|90px 'Johnny Upiór' Upiór. Największy buntownik Straszyceum. 'Ricky' Yeti, który głowę i wszystkie kończyny ma zamrożone w bryłach lodu. Postać w tle. |left|90px 'Romulus' Wilkołak. Przed przeniesieniem uczęszczał do Liceum Półksiężycowego. Przyjaciel Clawda z dzieciństwa. Swój debiut zalicza w filmie Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. 'Simon Clops' Olbrzym należący do drużyny trumno-koszykówki. Postać w tle. left|90px 'Quill Talyntino' Quill jest córką harpii. Wcześniej pojawiała się jedynie w tle odcinków.Swój debiut mówiący zalicza w odcinku 'Lekcja Kreatywności' Nauczyciele left|90px 'Pani Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka' Pani Głowenia Krewnicka jest dyrektorką Straszyceum. Stworzyła tę szkołę z myślą o tolerancji i łączenia się różnych kultur. Jej zwierzęciem jest klacz z przekrwionymi oczami o imieniu Koszmar. left|90px 'Pan Gdzie' Niewidzialny człowiek, jest nauczycielem dramaturgii w Straszyceum. Nosi bandaże, by być widzialnym. Jednak może on sprawić, żeby też stały się niewidzialne. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku Elektryzujący dzień. left|90px 'Pan Hack' Pan Hack jest nauczycielem szalonej nauki w Straszyceum. Uważa, że jest ona zabawą. Nie jest zbyt lubiany przez uczniów, gdyż "jest wrogiem morskich stworzeń", "uwielbia, kiedy dzieje się uczniom krzywda" oraz "wlepia same złe oceny, zanim uczeń coś powie". left|90px 'Irene Maiden' Nauczycielka spokrewniona z żelazną dziewicą. Była przez 2000 uwięziona w posągu, póki Frankie i Cleo go nie rozbiły. left|90px 'Pani Kindergrubber' Pani Kindergrubber jest nauczycielką robót ręcznych w Straszyceum. Naucza swojego przedmiotu z przyjemnością, ponieważ jest on przez uczniów łatwo przyswajalny. Jej postać wzorowana jest na Babie Jadze. left|90px 'Pan Mumia' Pan Mumia jest nauczycielem matematyki w Straszyceum. Jest wielkim pasjonatem wykładanego przez siebie przedmiotu i stara się zachęcać do jego nauki swoich uczniów. left|90px 'Pan Neil Udacznik' Prawdopodobnie normals. Pojawił się tylko w odcinkach Zastępotworostwo, gdzie zastępował panią Krewnicką i został zamieniony w kamień przez Deuce'a oraz w odcinku specjalnym Nowy upiór w szkole, gdzie prawdopodobnie uczył Szporachunków. Uczniowie przezywają go "Nieudacznik" przez jego nazwisko. left|90px 'Pan Ogrowski' Z jego nazwiska wynika, że jest ogrem. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Wiem, co robiłeś zeszłej strachonocy. W Straszyceum pracuje jako woźny. Nie lubi muzyki. left|90px 'Pan Paskudny ' Nauczyciel języków martwych. Jest wredny i bardzo podejrzliwy. left|90px 'Pan Śmierć' Szkolny pedagog. Jest pesymistyczny i często zmartwiony. left|90px 'Pan Verizhe' Nauczyciel Wychowania Meta-fizycznego. left|90px 'Trener Igor ' Trener oraz nauczyciel Wychowania Meta-fizycznego. left|90px 'Chwaścina' Jedna z nauczycielek, występująca jedynie w odcinku specjalnym Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. Pomagała w podzieleniu wampirów z wilkołakami. Za zdradę została zamieniona w kamień i wsadzona do katakumb pod szkołą. Postacie występujące tylko w książkach 'Beau Carver ' Przybrany ojciec Melody i prawdziwy Candace. Pracuje jako Chirurg Plastyczny. 'Bekka Madden' Normalska. Jest wrogiem RAD-owców, gdyż myśli, że to przez nich jej chłopak - Brett z nią zerwał.Główna antagonistka w pierwszej serii książek.Jest też dwulicowa i przebiegła. 'Billy Phaidin' Niewidzialny chłopak. Jest zakochany w Frankie. 'Brett Redding' W książkach jest miłością Frankie. Normals, który był zafascynowany potworami. Były chłopak Bekki.Jest uprzejmy i pomocny.Ubiera się w stylu punk-gotyckim. 'Candace Carver' Normalska, przybrana siostra Melody. Lubi nosić markowe ciuchy i jest rozgadana. 'Glory Carver ' Przybrana matka Melody i prawdziwa Candace.Pracuje jako prywatna stylistka gwiazd. 'Haylee Barron-Mendelwitz' Normalska, była przyjaciółka (a raczej "sługa") Bekki. Dziewczyna Heatha Burnsa.Jest uporządkowana i uczynna.We wszystko angażuje się z wielką pasją.Lubi się uczyć i ma świetne oceny. 'Marina ' Biologiczna matka Melody. Tak samo jak jej córka jest syreną. 'Melody Carver' Córka mitologicznej Syreny (kobiety-ptaka). Jej chłopakiem jest Jackson Jekyll (w książkach).Jej przyrodnią siostrą jest Candace.Jej pasją jest śpiew. Postacie występujące tylko w filmach 'Andy Beast' Andy Beast to potwór, który mieszkał na Skalnej Czaszce przez większość swojego życia, z powodu jego przekształcenia się w gigantyczną bestię kiedy czuje niepokój. Pojawił się w filmie Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. 'Chad' Chad jest normalsem. Pojawił się w filmie Upiorki Rządzą ''będąc po stronie potworów. Jest przyjacielem Claire.Jest zwariowany,wręcz dziwny. 'Clair Clair jest normalską emo. Pojawiła się w filmie ''Upiorki Rządzą ''będąc po stronie potworów.Jest asertywna. Fawn Fawn jest poprzednią właścicielką Gigi. Pojawiła się w filmie 13 Życzeń. Gary Gary jest przyjacielem Rocco, członkiem drużyny liceum Granitowa w Maxjazdzie na Wampirowrotkach. Pojawił się w filmie Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy. Kipling Kipling jest wiernym służącym Bartleby'a Farrnum. Nosił na głowie wielki worek, ponieważ Farnum uważał że jest zbyt odrażający by go widzieć. Pojawił się w filmie Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. Lilith Van Hellkrzyk Lilith pojawiła się w filmie Upiorki Rządzą. Jej wujek to słynny łowca potworów – Van Hellkrzyk. Jest normalską. Jej bratnią duszą jest Cleo de Nile. Monatella Ghostier Monatella to sławna projektantka mody mieszkająca w Upioryżu. Zadebiutowała w odcinku specjalnym Upioryż miasto strachu. Rocco Rocco jest kapitanem drużyny liceum z Granitowa w Maxjazdzie na Wampirowrotkach. Jest bardzo awantorniczym graczem i posuwa się do wszelkich taktyk aby wygrać. Pojawił się w filmie Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy. Scary Stone Scary Stone to sławna scenarzystka Hollyduchu. Zadebiutowała w filmie Strach, kamera, akcja!. Seth Ptolemy Seth to mumia, syn wpływowej rodziny Ptolemy, wywodzącej się z Boo Yorku. Chłopak nie chce podążać wyznaczoną przez jego rodziców drogą i marzy o byciu raperem. Jego sceniczne imię to Pharaoh. Tiki Małe ludziki zamieszkujące Skalną Czaszkę. Zadebiutowały w filmie Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki. Inne postacie left|90px Beeanna Beeanna jest 16-letnią córką szerszeni. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest niedźwiadek Honeycomb. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. left|90px Boo-Lu Cerone Boo-Lu jest córką duchów cmentarnych. Ma 14 lat. Przyjaźni się z Ghoulią. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest pies wzięty ze schroniska - Bandit. Jej postać została utworzona przez Lulu Cerone - założycielkę organizacji LemonAID Warriors, która pomaga dzieciom odnaleźć swoją pasję i ją rozwiać. left|90px Eyeris Polyphemus Eyeris jest 16-letnią córką potworów z trojgiem oczów (Triklopów). Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkiem jest ropucha z trzema oczami - Cyprus. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach jako postać pierwszo/drugoplanowa. |left|90px Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Nazwisko Grimmily może wskazywać na to, że Grimmily jest z Irlandii lub Szkocji dlatego można też podejrzewać, że jest potworem z Loch Ness. Swój debiut zalicza w odcinku nieimitowanym w Polsce We Stop Hate. Krwawa Mary Organizatorka potworniarskich mistrzostw. Pojawiła się w wielu webisodach 2 serii. left|90px Madison Fear Madison jest córką syreny. Ma 14 lat. Przyjaźni się z Frankie i Draculaurą. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest golden doodle o nieznanym obecnie imieniu. Postać została zainspirowana Madison Beer - wykonawczynią piosenki "We are Monster High". Postacie w tle Ze względu na to, że trudno opisać wszystkich uczniów Monster High, część z nich jest tylko i wyłącznie postacią w tle odcinków. left|90px Skelly Bones Skelly jest córką mitologicznego Charona - przewoźnika śmiertelników przez Styks. Została wydana jako część serii "Stwórz potwora". Jej zwierzątkami są dwie rybki - Tibia i Fibula. Jak na razie nie wiadomo, czy pojawi się jej oficjalna lalka i czy pojawi się w webisodach. left|90px Zomby Gaga' Zomby Gaga prawdopodobnie jest zombie. Pragnie szerzyć miłość i życzliwość wśród upiorów. Postać wzorowana na słynnej piosenkarce - Lady Gaga, która wystąpiła w podobnej stylizacji w teledysku do piosenki ''Born This Way. en:Characters Kategoria:Postacie